We're Just Deer In The Headlights
by DreamcatcherOfStardust
Summary: Canada seems to just be a deer in the headlights whenever you're around. You wished he'd know how you feel about him./  Almost a Songfic./ReaderXCanada/ Please review !
1. Canada1

Tell me again, was it love at first sight?

When I walked by and you caught my eye?

Didn't you know love could shine this bright?

Well smile because you're a deer in the headlights.

Couldn't you see me?

I guess not. Not even Kimeji knew who I was, but at least he knew I was there. You didn't even see me. I supposed it was my fault, partially. I was nearly invisible to everyone, even my brother.

But you, I liked you. Shouldn't you have noticed me? I tried so hard to be brave, to make myself work up the courage to talk to you, to try to get your attention.

Yet, whenever I saw you, I couldn't speak to anyone, much less you. I was like a deer in the headlights.

I wish you'd notice me.

I wish you'd like me back, the way I liked you.


	2. Reader1

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
>I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights.<p>

~!~!~!~!~

You glanced at him for the fourth time during the meeting. Your ~H/C~ hair fell into your face, hiding the blush that coated your cheeks. Everytime you looked up, he was staring at you.

You didn't think he noticed when you glanced at him, he never acknowledged you except for the stare on his face. He was holding the most adorable little bear, but that wasn't what had caught your attention. It was the way he seemed to be being ignored by everyone else. He was obviously there, yet they didn't seem to notice him.

He was kind of cute, you noticed. His glasses made his eyes look all the larger, the gleam of light reflecting off them accenting the violet hues of his irises. His hair shone like spun gold, and the one crazy looking curl he had stuck out quite far from his face. You didn't get how they mistook him for his idiot of a brother America.

You wished he'd notice you.

You wished he'd like you the way you liked him.

~!~!~!~!~

A/N

This is too short. Anyway, please review.

~Dream


	3. Canada2

_Met a girl in the parking lot  
>And all I did was say hello<br>Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
>For me to walk her home<br>But I guess that's the way it goes_

~!~!~!~

Canada POV!

~!~

I saw –Name- outside the building the conference had been held in. She was at her car, fumbling with her keys.

I worked up all of my courage. Walking over to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Um, Hey -Name-, what's u-OWWWW!"

I clutched my face, the burning sensation of pepper spray in my eyes. "Ouch. My eyes. How did that stuff get past my glasses?" I took said glasses off, drying them with my shirt, trying to blink away the sting, to no avail. "Canada I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I looked up at her, shocked. "You know my name?"

"Duh, how could I not?" She blushed. "I mean, here!" Flustered, she shoved a water bottle at me. I glanced at it confusedly through my pained, blurry eyes. She rolled her (e/c) orbs, and snapped my head backwards none too gently, and proceeded to dump the entire bottle over my face.

I sighed in sweet relief as the water washed the burn from my eyes. "Thanks, eh." She blushed. "It was my fault." "If I hadn't snuck up behind you, you wouldn't have felt the need to spray me in the face." I noticed that Kumajou had snuck away. He'd probably hitched a ride with Alf—"Crap." -Name- looked at me. "What is it?" I face palmed. "America, I was supposed to get a ride with him." I gestured around the empty parking lot. "Unfortunately…" I trailed off. "I guess I'll walk. My hotel's here in London anyway." I turned away and started wandering away in the general direction of my house. I felt her tap my shoulder, and slowly turned around.

"Uh, I could give you a ride, since I'm the reason you missed yours." I stared at her, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Uh, okay, I guess, eh." She grinned. "Good, hop in!" I got into the car, sitting shotgun. She got into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut, and we drove off.


	4. Reader2

Reader P.O.V.  
>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<p>

You were absolutely thrilled.

Here was Canada, sitting in YOUR car. You didn't know how it had happened, but there he was. You remembered when you'd first started working, taking notes at the meetings. You'd wondered why he hadn't ever gotten a turn to speak.

Suddenly, you became aware of the awkward silence in the car. "So.. How's your bear, Kumajirou?" Canada sighed. "Well, he seems to like America better than me." He laughed, nervously. "Can't blame him much, eh? Warmer climate and everything." You laughed lightly at his joke.

"I don't know. I like the sights in Canada a lot." You coughed, blushing as what you just said sunk in. "I-I mean.. Um..." Canada was trying not to laugh. "Well, Papa says it runs in the family." He looked over at you as you giggled at the thought of France talking to his shy son about that… well, kind of stuff.

The tension in the car was almost completely gone now, with the two of you laughing together. You stole a glance at your car-mate, noticing the way he leaned up against the window of the small vehicle. One of your favorite songs came on the radio. You began to hum along.

"_Well you done done me, and you bet I felt it.  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,<br>I fell right through the cracks,  
>And I'm trying to get back…"<span>_

The song was really catchy, and you soon began singing with it. You completely forgot about the passenger in your car. The song ended after a couple minutes, leaving you in a bit of melancholy silence, as you kept driving.

"You should sing more. It sounds nice." Canada commented, causing you to startle. "Uh, I didn't realize you were listening. Sorry…" He smiled, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, I like it." You grinned back. "Thanks."

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~

A/N:

Hello people. I haven't updated in a while… Sorry…

I propose a challenge. I shall put lyrics to songs in my stories, and the first person to guess the song correctly gets a one-shot. Isn't that nice~?

…

It also means more reviews for me. Geez, thanks guys, now I have to bribe you for reviews. I'm feeling the love~.

Okay, so, like… Yeah.  
>Thank you for reading my ladiesmen/gender-neutral-chibi-things~!

Lots of love~!  
>~ Dream<p> 


	5. Reader3

Reader P.O.V.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The song had ended, and you were riding along silently now, you'd turned off the radio. The headlights flickered on, as you zoomed past signs in the dark.

"Hey, ~Name~. That's my street. You can drop me off here."

You jumped, embarrassed. "Huh? Oh... Um… I forgot you were there," you admitted sheepishly, "Sorry." You backed up, back to the street where he'd gestured to.

He looked a bit angry. "Of course," he huffed. "Just like everyone else."

Your eyes widened, as you slammed on the brakes. "What? No, Canada! I just zoned out, I'm sor—"

"Whatever." He unlocked the door of the car, opened it, and stepped out. "Good night." The door slammed, and you sat there in shock (Because, damn! Canada's got attitude!) and despair. You rode home to your place in complete silence, the radio off, and the windows down. You let your ~h/c~ hair down, and ran your left hand through it exhaustedly.

When you pulled into your driveway, you were surprised to see your lights on in the two-story cabin you owned. You took out your keys, locked the car, and walked up to the house.

After you unlocked the door, you heard and odd rustling sound, like someone was going through your stuff. You crept into the kitchen, and saw it. All of a sudden, you felt a force around your throat. Your last thought before you blacked out was, "Damn… Forgot my pepper-spray."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N

STAR WARS JOKES FTW~!

Poor you dude. Kidnapped by something.

Yes, I know what it is.

No, I won't tell you.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, so like, review, and no song this chapter.

Maybe next time…

Or the time after…

Who am I kidding? Let me finish CloudyDays12's oneshot (She won the last time~! Yay for you CloudyD.!), and then we'll do it again. (Perverted thoughts anyone? Kesesese~!)

Hasta la bye-bye~!

~Dream~


	6. Canada3 and Reader4

Canada POV~!

~!~!~!~!~

I walked down the street, my head hung. "Just like everyone else..." The street lights stood like mighty seraphs, highlighting patches of lonely sidewalk.

I was really disappointed. The girl of my dreams had noticed me, and forgotten about me in the same day. I shouldn't feel too bad though. It's not like it wouldn't have happened anyway. It was just me, and my fault.

"Why am I so invisible to everyone?" I whispered this to myself, like a dark mantra. "Why?" I ran my hands through my hair repeatedly as I came to a stop in front of my house. I walked up the dark drive, taking out my keys to let myself inside the empty house. When I got in, I flopped on the couch miserably. Kuma walked into the room, climbing onto the couch next to me.

"Hey," I stroked the small bear's snout."Where've you been, little guy?" He looked up at me oddly. "Trunk. Who are you?"

"Trunk? What?" I wondered what 'trunk' he'd been in, ignoring his repeated question of my identity. "Like a car trunk?" The polar bear nodded yes. "Who's car trunk?" He shrugged. I sighed. "Silly Kumajou..." I rested my head down on the lone red throw pillow on the sofa, taking of my glasses and laying them on the ottoman. "Good night Kuma." "Good night Canafalala."

~!~!~!~!~

THE NEXT DAY

~!~!~!~!~

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging. It sounded like someone was trying to knock my door down. I shuffled sleepily over to the door, a blanket around my shoulders. "Ouch..." I ended up stubbing my toe a lot because I'd forgotten to put my glasses back on. Grabbing the doorknob, I opened the door only to come face to face with France.

"Papa..? It's too early..."

"Mathieu!" He didn't even acknowledge my words, instead scooping me up into a hug. "I 'eard you left with a girl yesterday~!" He gave me an all-knowing French smile. "Where is she~? You guys 'ad fun last night, no~?"

"P-papa-" He dismissed my words with a wave of his hand. "Ohohon~ No, spare me ze details~!" He grinned. "I'm just glad my son 'as 'ad a chance with a girl~!"

I sat on the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter around my shoulders. I ignored France's chatter about what had supposedly happened between ~Name~ and I. I retreated further into my inner fortress, where none of this had ever happened. Where I could think in peace.

Eventually the chatter stopped. France sat beside me, finally noticing my unenthusiastic response to his droning about my love life. "Mathieu... What is ze matter?" I leaned on him when he put his arm around my shoulders. "Papa… She's like everyone else…" He clucked sympathetically.

"Well, zat's too bad zen." He shook his head. I grumbled into his jacket. "Too bad? Papa… I really liked her…" A new grin appeared on his face, followed by a cheerful chuckle. "Do you want some 'elp with zis? I could help you get 'er 'eart back~!"

"Papa… She forgot about me." I sat up, trying to squash the tiny flutter of hope in my chest. "She's probably got a million boyfriends anyway… It's not like she likes me." Another chuckle escaped France's throat. "Wi~? And just who is zis impossible girl?"

I sniffed loudly. "~Name~." Papa let out a long, low whistle. "We'll get 'er, mon fils."

I smiled lightly. "Okay Papa." I stood up. "Can I get my glasses on first?"

"I believe zey say 'Duh', where your brother lives."

~!~!~!~!~!~

_These lies are leading me astray,_

_It's too much for me to stay._

_I don't wanna live, this destiny,_

_It goes on endlessly._

_I see you, so please stay strong._

_I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone._

_I don't wanna live, this destiny,_

_It goes on endlessly._

~!~!~!~!~!~

Reader POV~!

~!~!~!~!~!~

It was sort of dark where you were. The only light was dirty and smoggy, being filtered through a filthy basement window. You weren't bound or gagged, as the authoress thinks that is much too cliché. You sat in the corner, not necessarily uncomfortable, but not liking your surroundings.

Your head rested in your lap. "Canada…" You wished you'd have paid more attention to him. It was entirely your fault. You had him, and let him go. A few crystalline tears dripped onto the floor of your prison.

Someone walked into your cell, their figure highlighted in the door for a few moments before it closed.

"Hello, ~Name~. "

~!~!~!~!~

A/N:

Oh~ I wonder who that is~?

You'll never find out! (Or will you~?)

Well, at least not for a while~! Have fun trying to guess~!

(Try to guess the song too~! Yay~!)

CloudyDays12, no guessing on this one. :P

Don't worry, I'll write your oneshot~!

So… Yeah.

Oneshot for CloudyD., and for the first person to guess this song.

This chapter is dedicated to a friend who like, I want back a lot, so… Yeah…

~A.


End file.
